


Aire Lavellan [Inquisitor Profile]

by LoveHatesYou



Series: Dragon Age: My OCs and Inquisitors [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love's Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveHatesYou/pseuds/LoveHatesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A detailed profile for my Inquisitor, Aire Lavellan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aire Lavellan [Inquisitor Profile]

**Name:** Aire Lavellan  
**Class:** Rogue Assassin  
**Weapon of Choice:** Daggers, carries a bow for situations that may require a sniper.  
**Race:** Dalish Elf  
**Physical Characteristics:** Pair skin, June's Vallaslin, deep scar down her left eye, bright yellow eyes, white hair with braid/sidecut, heavy eye makeup, no eyebrows.  
**Love Interest:** Solas (Sub!Solas)  
**Sexual Origination:** Pansexual  
**Preferred Position:** Top/Dom (with any gender)  
**Best Friends:** Dorian, The Iron Bull  
**Most Trusted Advisor:** Liliana  
**Least liked companions:** Vivienne  & Cassandra  
**Personality:** Witty and intelligent with a dry sense of humor and wicked skill in the art of sarcasm. She fits the role of leader easily, as she naturally keeps her insecurities and doubts to herself to keep her weaknesses from being obvious to those that would use them against her and to keep those that she cares about from worrying.  
**Religious Views:** Though she still counts herself as Dalish, for the most part it is in heritage alone. Even before the mark on her hand had half the south claiming that she was the "Harald of Andraste" she thought it a ridiculous notion, and now after everything that she has been through while leading the inquisition she is fairly certain that there is no maker and no gods looking out for them. If the world is to be saved, then it will be saved by those willing to fight for it.  
**Important Choices:** Sided with the mages, Grey Wardens exiled, Stroud left in the fade, Told Cullen not to use lyrium, Celene remains Empress, Did not fight Ancient Elves, Drank from the Well of Sorrows, Kept the Vallaslin tattoos, Vivienne as Divine, Disbands the Inquisition, Will try to save Solas.  
  
**Screenshots:**  
  
  
  
**Video Clips:**

  
  
  
  
****  
Relationships  
  


**Dorian**

Honestly, who would have imagined a Dalish Elf having a gay best friend from Tevinter? That's exactly what they are though, but it didn't start out that way. When they first met, Aire saw him as handsome and interesting, someone that perhaps she would like to get to know more intimately. In a time when Haven was still in one piece, it was Dorian that Aire thought of pursuing though she never made it far enough with him to end up embarrassing herself because of Dorian's personal preferences. It was during that time that she started speaking with Solas on a more regular basis, pulling her attention away from other potential partners. Their relationship didn't end though, if anything it grew stronger over time as they connected on a deeper level through witty sarcasm and silly flirtation that never went any further and neither of them expected it to. While most thought that Dorian was just as shallow and arrogant as he seemed to be, Aire knew that was just a wall he put up to protect the gentle heart that he was hiding from the rest of the world.

**The Iron Bull**

Aire has a lot of respect for her friend Bull. She looks to him as an example of how to be a good leader, the special relationship that he was with his Chargers is something that she inspires to have with the Inquisition, and with those that would still follow her after disbanding it. She is pretty sure that there isn't a better drinking buddy in all of Thedas. She has a lot of fun with the Bull and his Chargers, they are an interesting bunch that remind her that it's okay to let go of seriousness and just enjoy life for a moment. Aire often feels like she doesn't really have a place where she 'fits in' after everything that happens, but in Skyhold's tavern she always feels at home.

**Sera**

These two elf girls really didn't get off on the right foot in the beginning, and it was a wonder that Sera even decided the join the Inquisition at all. Aire didn't have a problem with most of the city elves for not observing the old ways like the Dalish, but Sera was so unapologetic in her borderline racism against her own kind that it was all Aire could do to keep from punching her in the face at times. With time though, they both learned to agree to disagree on a lot of matters and focus more on issues that they agreed on, like pieing people in the face and hurting people that thought it was acceptable to hurt people below them.

 

 **Cole**  
  
Aire has always been supportive of Cole and his desire to be more human like. She doesn't allow others to speak ill of him, or at least not when she is within earshot. Many of the people at Skyhold fear Cole because of what he is, and what he is possibly capable of, but Aire refuses to believe that just because he is different he doesn't deserve the same chance as everyone else to do something great with their life. As a Dalish hunter, Aire never showed much interest in magic or the fade before, but she has come to enjoy the stories and experiences that Cole, and others, have shared with her.

  
**Cassandra**  
  
Cassandra put a bad taste in Aire's mouth from the very beginning. Aire doesn't care for her quick temper and finds her to be too judgemental most of the time. Cassandra and the Seekers represent everything that is wrong with the chantry, a kind of blind faith that leads to corruption and inequality. Cassandra and her lot are dangerous because she thinks that her way is the only way and the Seekers proved just how dangerous that mentality can be when it reaches its pentacle of extremism. Aire doesn't necessarily think that Cassandra is a bad person, especially not by purpose, she also doesn't shy away from telling the Seeker when she is wrong, which almost always leads to arguments. Aire isn't hot headed like Cassandra is though, and it is usually the Seeker that storms off in a huff. After the Inquisition is disbanded, Cassandra leaves to rebuild the Seekers. Aire wishes Cassandra luck, and hopes that she doesn't repeat the mistakes of the previous organization.

 **Vivienne**  
  
Aire doesn't have the best relationship with Vivienne. This is mostly because of how Vivienne seems to find some way to look down at every single person that crosses her path and as someone who as lived her whole life being looked down on because of her heritage, this does not sit well with her at all. When Vivienne becomes Divine, Aire doesn't have strong feelings about it either way as she doesn't have the highest opinion of the chantry either, so the two are kind of a perfect fit for one another.

 **Leliana**  
  
Aire doesn't like most people that are connected with the chantry, but Leliana is the exception to that rule. She is everything that is right about the religion, kind hearted and opened minded and yet she can still be ruthless when she needs to be. Leliana is Aire's most trusted advisor and remains at her side after the Inquisition ends to help Aire hunt down Solas. She is one of the only people that Aire feels like she could tell anything to and not get any judgment from her.

 **Solas**  
  
Finally, we come to the Dread Wolf himself. Aire was drawn to him from the very beginning. Most of her life was spent with her own people, she didn't even really know that much about city elves, so of course she was extremely curious about this elf that didn't claim a Dalish heritage, but obviously wasn't a city elf either. She'd never met anyone quite like him, drawn to him at first because of his wit and charm, then growing fascinated by his stories of the fade and his compassionate and gentle nature. The two of them have a lot in common, like being somewhat arrogant and headstrong at times, but are both kind and affectionate when it matters the most. They don't agree about everything, and Aire tends to stand up for the Dalish when Solas voices his negative opinions of them. They are both pretty good at having a rational debate without getting hot-headed(Except for when Aire drinks from the Well of Sorrows, Solas was pretty upset about that for a minute), so their disagreements don't diminish how they feel about one another. Aire isn't the kind of person to wait around for someone to sweep her off her feet, she knows what she wants and can be very forward with someone that she likes, this leads to her being the more dominant partner in their relationship. She respects Solas' boundaries though, as she can sense that he might not be ready to take their relationship to the next level. In the end, Solas leaves before their relationship ever escalated beyond kissing/snuggling.  
  
  
  
Characters that Aire isn't very close with and hasn't really kept in touch with after disbanding the inquisition but still consider to be friends  
  
Blackwall, Cullen, Varric, Josephine


End file.
